


When We First Met

by MischievousChaos (AthanasiaElpis)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU, And a schoolteacher, Annabeth is a BAMF, Annabeth is an architect, Annabeth works at a bank, Coffee, Demigods, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Mortal AU, No Demigods, Percy is a cop, Percy is adorable, Poseidon owns an aquarium, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're FBI and NYPD, Ways They Could Have Met, Well the last one is canon, and clueless, and romantic, not really - Freeform, percy is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthanasiaElpis/pseuds/MischievousChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very simple: 5 ways that Annabeth and Percy could have met face-to-face for the first time, and the one way that they did. Rated T for kissing and minor swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

I: I guess I'll need a new shirt…

Chapter Summary:

Annabeth's running a little late for her job at Daedalus', an architectural office, but still has to stop by her favorite coffee shop: Thalia's Delights. While visiting with her cousin and friend, she meets Percy, a handsome marine biology major. Will the small spark between them become something more?

* * *

Annabeth smiled as her children ran into their comfortable living room, right up onto her lap. She'd been working on new designs for her architecture company, but that could wait.

7-year-old Ella Mae, who had her mother's gray eyes and her father's black hair, was pulling on her brother Jesse's blond hair. Jesse Leo Jackson, her ten-year-old son, was the exact opposite of Ella Mae, with his mother's blond hair and his father's sea green eyes. Their other sister, Meg (Megara Ann), who was twelve, rolled her green eyes and pulled a lock of black hair through her fingers. She had her father's hair and eye color, but her face and build was her mother's.

Annabeth closed her laptop and put it on the mahogany coffee table in front of her. "Mom! We have a question for you." Jesse had always been the spokesman of her three children, and this time was no different. He stood to attention in front of her, with the other two giggling on the couch. Meg liked to pretend she was a grown-up lady, but she still played like a child.

"Yes, Jesse?" He grinned.

"Can you tell us how you met Dad?"

"What was that about Dad," Percy asked as he walked in, chewing on some popcorn. "Move over, Ells, you're in my seat." He sat down next to Annabeth, and put his arm around her. "Now, what was that about Dad?"

Annabeth chuckled. "They want me to tell the story of how we met." Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh,  _that_ story. Go ahead, couldn't hurt to hear it again. It's such a beautiful story." She playfully smacked him. "Kiss-up."

"Okay, kids. How did I meet your father?" She grinned. "That's real simple. I spilled coffee on him."

* * *

_Fourteen Years Previously…_

Annabeth was late to work, again. She worked at an architect's office in the city, but she lived halfway across Manhattan and was constantly within a few minutes of being late. For example, just last Tuesday, she'd punched in and slammed into her office at exactly 8:28:35, precisely 1 minute and twenty-five seconds early. (Annabeth had a slightly eidetic memory.)

Despite the evidence, she did actually have a routine. First, she walked the four blocks to the bus station and took a bus to a little café that was six blocks from work. She got a mocha cappuccino and walked the rest of the way to work.

Today, the power on her block had been out from the thunderstorms that'd been traumatizing the city for a week, and she was up an hour late. Granted, she normally got up at 6 and didn't need to be to work until 8:30, but she took a long time to get ready and had to account for the walking time.

Today, Annabeth made it out of her apartment at 7:45, having rushed. She was wearing her work clothes: a black skirt that was an inch or two past fingertip-length, skin color pantyhose, a white button-up shirt unbuttoned just low enough to be interesting over a dark purple camisole, black heels, and a black work jacket that had a middle button that she'd left undone.

She was generally very proud of her composed appearance, and her hair and wardrobe accordingly were very neat. Today, she'd decided to leave her hair down, something she only did once in a while. Her hair, blonde, curly, and unruly, was a time-eating hassle to deal with, so she didn't.

She carried a black purse, which was currently ringing. "Shit!" She grabbed the Blackberry out of her bag, and hit "answer." ' _Annabeth, did you forget that you promised to send me that email this morning dealing with the new case?'_ It was the head of her company and mother, Athena.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Mom. The power was on my block was out this morning! Is it alright if I meet with you first-thing at 8:30?" Annabeth was seriously hoping that she didn't get a lecture from her mom. If there was anything she knew about Athena, it was that she wasn't very tolerant of excuses, unless they were rational and valid.

' _It's alright, my dear. That hurricane blowing in has been rather annoying, hasn't it?'_ Annabeth nodded before remembering that she was talking on the phone. "Yeah, yes it has. I'll see you at 8:30, then?"  _'Yes, thank you, Annabeth. Until then.'_  Annabeth said, "Bye," then hung up. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked up the stairs to the bus that was just pulling up. She glanced at her watch.  _7:55. Okay, so since it takes me ten minutes to walk to work and get to my office, and the bus ride takes five minutes, I have twenty minutes at the café._

When the bus pulled up at the bus station next to the café, Annabeth was one of the first people off, having been in front. She walked up to the café, and right up to the counter. "Wow, Thals, you're slipping a little." Thalia, the owner, jumped a little and turned. Her electric blue eyes narrowed for a moment, and Annabeth took in her appearance as Thalia walked around the counter to give her a hug. "Got a date?"

Thalia grinned. "Yeah. You noticed?" Annabeth nodded. Thalia was endowed with an ample chest, long legs, and a thin frame, which, along with her gorgeous eyes, worked to her advantage. Dressing up, she wore her short, spiky black hair with the sides braided in front, a black, low-cut shirt, and long skinny black pants. Over the black shirt was a dark blue cardigan, and as always, Annabeth envied her footwear. She wore black boots with dark blue stitching and lightning bolts.

"You look good, Thals," she said. When Thalia asked for her order, she replied, "The usual. Who's the guy?" Thalia sighed. "His name's Apollo, and he's so hot." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "And what does Artemis think about this?" Thalia's mom, Artemis, was a feminist who didn't like men very much, and tried to keep Thalia from dating. Annabeth had  _no_ idea how Thalia came into the equation, other than the fact that Thalia visited her dad, Zeus, quite a bit. She also visited her favorite uncle, Poseidon.

Their grandfather, Kronos, had six kids. Artemis was also from that family, but was so distant a relative from Zeus that it didn't matter. Thalia's other uncle, Hades, was a bit bitter and over controlling, but he had a son, Nico, who was pretty cool. Annabeth had met him a few times, and liked him pretty well. Annabeth's mom, Athena, had the same mother (mother  _only_ , Annabeth figured that might have been part of Artemis' problem with guys) as Artemis, so she and Thalia were cousins, but Annabeth and Nico were only third cousins.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty-three, 'Beth. She can't control me forever. Here's your mocha-cappuccino, extra chocolate, extra cream." Her eyes flashed to the door, and she grinned. "Here comes that cousin of mine. No, not Nico. You know, Poseidon and Sally's son, the one I wanted to introduce you to." Annabeth's eyes went to the door, and widened. A guy about her age had just come in, and  _wow._ He had messy black hair, a strong, muscular build, and startling sea green eyes that made her want to know him. " _That's_ Percy? He's  _hot._ " Thalia gagged. "Yuck. Don't even say that." Annabeth's eyes traveled over his shirt, and his dark blue jeans, all the way down to his shoes.

"What does he do again?" Thalia looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's in college majoring in sea life…. I think. Don't remember. Something with the sea…" Annabeth wasn't really listening, too busy thinking about Percy. "I'm going to go over and say hi." Annabeth started walking over to where Percy had sat down, and missed the smirk that Thalia flashed her way.

She reached the table just as he stood up to go over to the counter, right into her coffee. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Oh my god! Are you al-Are you-Are you  _laughing?_ " He was chuckling merrily to her frantic attempts to apologize. "What's your name?" She gulped. "Annabeth Chase. I'm so sorry about your shirt! I'll-" Percy stopped her babbling with a raised hand. "Annabeth, don't worry about it. I can get a new shirt. It's alright. Really."

Annabeth finally calmed down. He motioned her to sit down, and she took a seat, glancing at her watch.  _8:05, plenty of time._ Percy sat down opposite her, and she only then noticed Thalia laughing her ass off.  _Bitch._ Annabeth mouthed. Thalia stopped laughing, and motioned for Annabeth to talk to the man next to her. "So, you're Thalia's cousin, right? Percy…." Percy finished for her. "Jackson, yeah. What did she say about me now?"

Annabeth laughed lightly, relaxing a little. "Well, she says that you're dyslexic, that you're really nice, and that you're very smart and very agitating." Percy shrugged. "I guess. She annoys me, too. Why'd she mention the dyslexia, though?" Annabeth blushed. "Probably because she knew I'm that way too. She also said that you work with the sea, or sea life, she  _thinks_." Percy looked affronted. "She  _thinks?_ That girl, I swear. I'm a marine biology major at NYU." Annabeth smiled. "How old are you? I'm twenty-four, working on finishing my Bachelor's in architecture right now, along with working with the Daedalus Company."

He flashed her a smile, and she felt her heart flutter, warring with her rational mind. "I'm twenty-four too, and working on my Bachelor's too. What interested you in architecture?" Annabeth smiled. "It's always been my dream to build something permanent, something  _great_ , you know, something that will stand for a hundred years as a monument to man's creativity. Also, my mom's into wisdom, like me, and she thinks that architecture is 'the career of the wise.'" Annabeth blushed. "I'm inclined to agree with her," she confessed. Percy smiled, looking impressed.

"What about you? Why marine biology?" Percy shrugged. "I guess, because it's always been something in common between my dad and I. It's always been something we both enjoy, something we both love." Annabeth smiled and nodded. Her eyes flashed over her watch, and she jumped. "Oh, shit!"  _8:20. Damn, I'm going to have to run!_ She looked at Percy, panicked, and said, "I'm going to be late for work! I have to walk!" Percy touched her arm, and butterflies flew in her stomach. "How far is it?" Annabeth stood quickly, paying Thalia and hugging her cousin goodbye.

"It's six blocks. Thank you for sitting and talking with me, it was fun. Bye!" Annabeth started towards the door, not even thinking about how rude she was being. "Annabeth! Wait!" Percy jogged over to the door, and said, "My car's right outside, I'll drive you. There aren't a lot of people around." That was true, the usually crowded streets were strangely free of traffic jams.

"Okay! Thank you, Percy," she said gratefully. He nodded. "No problem. Family, right? Well, extremely extended, anyway. What are we, thirds? Fourths?" Annabeth chuckled a little as she got into his car. "I think thirds. I know Nico and I are thirds." Percy smiled. "Oh, you've met Death Boy, have you?" Annabeth gave him a strange look. "Turn left here. Your other left, Percy! Anyway, yeah. Death boy?" Percy gave a childish grin as they pulled up to her building. Annabeth checked her watch.  _8:25, five minutes early, nice._ "Yeah. You know, he's in school to be a homicide detective…" Annabeth, getting the (slightly morbid) joke, laughed. "You're all right, Seaweed Brain." Percy raised his eyebrows. "Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughed. "Yeah. I figure, you're a marine biology major, right? Plants count, and it goes along with what Thals told me about you." Percy chuckled. "Okay… Wise Girl." It was Annabeth's turn to raise a blonde eyebrow. "Wise Girl?" Percy grinned. "Yeah, it's from what you told me about your mom." Annabeth nodded. "Well, thanks for the ride, Percy."

He smiled. "Anytime, Wise Girl. Any time."

* * *

"And  _that_ kids, is how I met your father." Annabeth smiled as Meg 'awwww'd. "It's so romantic, Mom!" They all gave her and Percy a hug, and then they were gone. She turned to Percy and gave him a kiss. "You know, that offer's still valid." Annabeth chuckled. "Is it? I would've thought it became a given after you said 'I do.'" She laughed as he grabbed her and tickled her. "I was serious. You're my Wise Girl, and I'd do anything for you." She turned and kissed him. "And you're my Seaweed Brain. I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

* * *

**I hope that you liked it! Here's a preview for the next one:**

**Chapter 2: The Aquarium:**

**Percy's a tour guide at the local aquarium, and Annabeth's a third grade teacher. When Annabeth takes her class on a field trip to the aquarium and finds out that Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, will be their tour guide, she's a little worried. She is a daughter of Athena, after all. Will Percy be able to change her mind about him?**


	2. The Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> II: A Green-Eyed Wink
> 
> Summary: Percy's a tour guide at the local aquarium, and Annabeth's a third grade teacher. When Annabeth takes her class on a field trip to the local aquarium and finds out that Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, will be their tour guide, she is worried. She is a daughter of Athena, after all. Will Percy be able to change her mind about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter! Again, I hope you like it! :)

 

"Ms. Chase?"

Annabeth smiled at her student. The girl currently raising her hand was a classic third-grade teacher's pet. Her name was Emily Hallings, and she made every effort to make sure she was not only the star, but that her position was secure.

"Yes, Emily? Is this a question about the field trip?" Emily nodded enthusiastically. "I forgot the name of the aquarium. Could you tell us again?" Annabeth grinned. She'd been looking forward to taking her class to this place for a long time. Not only was it because she loved aquariums, despite the fact of her mother's rivalry, but also because she knew her students would love it.

Yes, Athena and Poseidon had spent literal millennia not getting along, but that didn't mean that the odd (Annabeth, being an adult demigod, was odd anyways) daughter of Athena couldn't enjoy the fish and wonderful creatures that her mother's rival had created and taken care of for so long.

"The name of the aquarium is Neptune's Discovery of the Marine. It's run by an acquaintance of mine, and I promise you, it is a prestigious environment and an excellent place to learn." That was all true. Annabeth had known Poseidon as a casual acquaintance since her first quest to Olympus.

She knew he also had a son that worked there, but she hoped she wouldn't meet the man, a demigod by the name of Percy Jackson. She'd heard a lot of promising things about him, (including that he was handsome) but children of Athena and Poseidon generally didn't get along, even more often than their parents.

"Now, who's my line leader for today? Emma, will you look for me?" Emma looked frightened. She was a very shy girl, and Annabeth did everything she could to help her out of her shell. The little raven-haired girl leaned over to look, and said shyly, "It's Mina today, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth smiled at Emma again, and clapped once. "Alright, everyone, you heard Emma! Mina, would you please lead the class to the door?" Mina, an outgoing, artistic girl, stood and walked over to the door, where Annabeth had placed herself while speaking. The rest of the class followed.

"Now, remember that everyone else is still in class, so we have to be quiet!" Someone, a boy in the back that she thought was Jared, said, "That's because we have the best teacher, Ms. Chase!" Annabeth grinned. "That's right! Let's go!" She led the class out the door and to the bus, waiting in the parking lot for them.

* * *

Annabeth had never enjoyed bus rides, (when she'd gotten them, of course) and that hadn't changed when she'd gone out and become a teacher. Annabeth may have (once) been interested in architecture, (very much encouraged by her mother) but she was fond of small children and had found that teaching was her true calling.

When they finally pulled up to the aquarium, Annabeth stood, and her students fell silent. That was one advantage of being a well-liked teacher. "Alright, kids, who can tell me what our field trip rules are?"

In New York, several of those were  _very_ , life-threateningly important. (Especially when your teacher's a demigod.) Her assistant teacher, Kaylee, had sat in the front and was there to watch over the kids 'just in case.' Kaylee, who was a minor daughter of Hermes, was far less 'smelly' than Annabeth in the monster-sensing way, and took care of the kids (and Mist, after she'd learned and mastered the skill) when Annabeth had a monster problem.

Nico, a small, easily excitable black-haired boy who was (for once) sitting away from his (slightly, they were twins) older sister, Bianca, raised his hand. "Yes, Nico?" The third-grader gave her a small grin, and answered, almost word-for-word, the rules that were posted in the classroom.

"We must have a study-buddy, we must not leave the presence of an adult without permission, we must not talk when we're told not to, we must obey the rules of the place we're at, we must think before doing, and we must make an attempt to learn something." Annabeth smiled at him, and he looked rather pleased with himself.

Annabeth knew that Nico, who sometimes felt overshadowed by the very popular Bianca, made an effort to outshine said sister in everything academic. "Well done, Nico. Ms. Smith has a few things to say to you guys while I go find our tour guide." Kaylee took over as Annabeth stepped off the bus, and noticed a man, who looked suspiciously like Poseidon, walking out of the aquarium towards her.

"Hello, Annabeth. How are you?" The god shook her hand, and she grinned at him. "I'm wonderful. How's Mother these days?" Annabeth chuckled when Poseidon sighed. "Annoying as ever, but I'm sure she'd say the same of me. " Annabeth laughed, and he grinned. "Yes, I'm sure she would. So, who's our guide today?" Poseidon chewed his lip, and Annabeth's stomach dropped, though her smile stayed.  _Please, don't tell me it's who I think it is,_ she thought ominously.

"I know that demigod children of your mother's and mine don't generally get on well, but I'm afraid that my son is the only guide available at the moment. He's your age, so I hoped that you two could possibly, just maybe,  _try_  to…. Coexist peacefully?"

He looked hopeful, and Annabeth sighed. "Yes, I'm sure we can  _attempt_ to," she said, emphasizing to make sure that he knew she was only doing it for him. Poseidon immediately lit up. "Thank you, Annabeth, that's exactly what I was hoping to hear! So, Percy," he called, looking towards the doors, "You can come out now!"

Annabeth watched as a tall figure materialized close to the dark-tinted doors, moving forwards as his shadow became more pronounced.

And then the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen came out.

Well, maybe not  _the_  most gorgeous guy she'd  _ever_  seen, but Jackson was certainly on the list. He was very muscular (as demigods must be) with tan skin, black hair, and beautiful green-as-the-sea eyes. Annabeth stood gaping, staring at the man that had just  _crushed_ her expectations.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said confidently, rolling those beautiful eyes at a suggestive wink from his father. (Annabeth found it slightly insulting, since Poseidon obviously assumedshe thought Percy attractive. She did, of course, but still.)

"Uh… Hi. I'm, um…"  _Get a grip!_ She shook herself mentally, snapping her guard right back up. She stepped forward and shook his hand, friendly but professional. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you." Percy, who hadn't stopped moving since he came out the doors ( _Demigod ADHD, with a little serving of nerves on the side,_ her mind deduced quickly, causing her to smirk) nodded back with a risen eyebrow, grinning, with a 'ditto,' to answer.

"So, I've heard you've got an  _amazing_ class, Ms. Chase. Are they ready to begin?" Annabeth was slightly taken aback at his suddenly professional tone, which clashed with the friendly, I-don't-care grin that was still decorating his face. "Y-yes, I'm sure they are. You can call me Annabeth, please, Mr. Jackson." His grin grew wider. (If that was possible.)

"And you can call me Percy, Annabeth. Let's go meet these kids!" He took off, and Annabeth was left gazing wide-eyed at him, mouth gaping. "What in  _Hades_ was  _that?"_  Her wonder and confusion obviously amused the father of said ' _that'_ , causing the god to chuckle and look at her with slightly mocking pity.

" _That_  was my son, Annabeth. Now, go, before he takes over!" Heeding his advice, she took off after Percy, at a pace that was only slightly hindered by the heeled brown boots that she was wearing with her (uniform) black slacks.

"Mr. Jackson! Mr. Jackson! Oh, for the sake of the gods!  _Percy!_ " He turned when they were right before the bus. "Wait the hell up. It's  _my_ class." He chuckled ( _his sense of humor is rather easy_ , she thought smugly) as she walked up into the bus again, following behind her patiently.

"Okay, everybody!" The kids stopped their talking. "This is Mr. Jackson. He's Mr. Olympus' son, and he'll be our tour guide for today." Percy sent her a weird look, like,  _Neptune Olympus? Okay…That's not obvious at_ all _._ She shrugged, and he began to speak.

* * *

Annabeth had to admit that, for a son of Poseidon, Percy was pretty smart. He really knew his stuff about all things marine, and while the children were running around, having a blast with different interactive exhibits, she dropped back to talk to him. Annabeth found out that the ocean wasn't the only thing he knew about.

"So you  _really_ think that Star Wars is cooler than Star Trek, Percy?" He shook his head, grinning, as she threw up her hands in agitation. "No, I never said that. I said that Star Wars is good for people who are in the mood for action, while Star Trek is more brainy. I never said that I prefer either, I actually like both." She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Interesting. You seem like the type that  _would_ like Wars better."

He laughed loudly. "And  _you_ seem like the type that would like Star Trek better…" He paused for a moment, obviously thinking. "Wise Girl," he said with a self-satisfied smirk. Annabeth froze. " _Wise Girl?!_ Where did  _that_ come from?" Percy was doubled over in laughter from her reaction, so his answer was interrupted several times by chuckles and gasps for air. "Oh…. My gods! Priceless! You… should've seen… your face!" He dissolved into laughter again.

Annabeth waited patiently until he'd calmed down, glaring angrily at him all the while. When he'd finally begun to breathe again without gasping like a fish out of water ( _fish out of water, ha!)_ he explained. "Okay, so you're a daughter of Athena, right?" Annabeth gave a confused nod. "So, Athena's the goddess of wisdom, right? And you're a teacher, so I put it together, and came up with… Wise Girl!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow as he looked at her expectantly.

"What I don't understand is why you had to come up with a nickname for me in the first place. I mean, we've known each other all of, what, two hours?" Percy snickered. "Yeah, I think so. Okay. One thing you should know about me right now: I make a nickname up for  _everybody._ My sister, Thalia, well, half-sister,  _on my mom's side!"_

He rapidly defended his father when Annabeth shot him an incredulous look. "She says, 'If Percy can't come up with a nickname, no one can. Even if it sucks.'" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay. Now I have to think one up for you. What do you say I come by here after work and we go get a coffee?"

Percy's green eyes widened. "Did you just  _ask me out?"_  Annabeth smirked. "Did I? I'm sorry, I have short-term memory loss and just completely forgot the last thirty seconds." Percy chuckled. "That's a good line. I like it. Can I use it?" She shrugged, "Whatever. If you want." He did a fist pump.

"Yes! That line is awesome." She raised her eyebrow and gave him a weird look. "It really  _wasn't_ that good…" Percy laughed. "I know, I'm just messing with you. Though I do really want to use it." She waved her hand. "Anyways, you never answered." He nodded. "Yeah, I know. The answer's yes. I'd be honored, Ms. Chase, to accept your offer," he said grandly, in a very badly faked English accent. Annabeth snorted, checking her watch. She called out, "Okay, everybody, out to the bus!" She turned to Percy. "Thanks for the laughs, Percy. I'll talk to you after work?" He nodded, and she led her class back outside to the bus, a little disappointed when he didn't say anything back.

* * *

Hey, Wise Girl!" Annabeth heard footsteps behind her. She motioned for Kaylee to take over, and turned back to see Percy. "I thought we already said good-bye, Percy." He was panting, obviously having run all the way from the hall. "Yeah, I just realized that I have plans right after work." When she turned away sadly, with a small, "Oh," he caught her shoulder. "No, I didn't mean it like  _that,_ I meant… Why don't I give you my number, and I'll take you out to dinner?" Annabeth started.  _Oh, not a rejection… An upgrade?_

"Okay," she found herself saying. Percy grinned and she handed him her phone to put the number in. "So, I'll call you around six. Dress fancy," he said with a wink. She blushed, and thanked him. He turned to leave, and said, "Goodbye, Wise Girl." Annabeth fingered her phone, rubbing her thumb across the blank screen. "Goodbye…. Seaweed Brain." The last thing she saw before she got back on the bus was Percy's genuine smile and a green-eyed wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for Next Chapter: The Bank Heist
> 
> Annabeth Chase is just a regular twenty-something who works at a bank. Percy Jackson is a policeman who joined the force to protect people. When they meet in the middle of a bank heist gone horribly wrong, they find comfort in each other. Will that become something more, or will their time run out before love gets its chance?


	3. The Bank Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> III: You're Going to Be Fine
> 
> Chapter Summary: Annabeth Chase is just a regular twenty-something who works at a bank. Percy Jackson is a detective who joined the force to protect people and bring down the bad guys. When they find themselves in the middle of a bank heist gone horribly wrong, they find comfort in each other. Will that become something more, or will their time run out before love gets its chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next chapter. I couldn't resist posting this one this morning, too. Whoops!

"And, here you go, sir. Have a nice day!" Annabeth watched as the older man toddled off to the smiling wife waiting for him. She waved again as they walked out the door, making a beeline for the coffee shop across the street.

"And what can I do for you today, miss?" Annabeth watched as the black-haired, blue-eyed woman, who seemed to be about Annabeth's age, scrambled in her black leather handbag (which was  _huge)_  for her wallet. The woman blushed, giving an embarrassed smile, and Annabeth chuckled. "It's okay, that happens to me  _all_ the time. We're not too busy today, take your time."

Annabeth watched out the window. She'd been glad when given the last station from the side of the bank, since it gave her the opportunity to do her favorite thing: people watching.

Annabeth had always enjoyed creating stories from a five-second glance at a passing pedestrian. A woman whose hand carried a romance novel and flowers was coming from a date, or going to one; a sullen-looking man with puffy red eyes was recently fired or let go from his dream job.

Annabeth's eyes widened a little when she spied a man walking by (was he coming  _in?_ ) that she knew. Percy Jackson, who had black hair and green eyes, (he  _was_ ) was laughing and talking with his (adoptive) brother and best friend, Grover. Grover waved at Percy, and then walked away to the same coffee shop as the old couple. "I'll see you later," came Percy's laughing response.

He quickly spied Annabeth and made a beeline for her station, leaning on the counter, making the young woman even more flustered. She let out a triumphant 'finally!' when she pulled out her wallet, and Annabeth, who had been feigning nonchalance ever since Percy had come in, quickly took care of her business.  _Thalia? Cool name…_ "Thank you for coming today, Ms. Grace." Thalia nodded, smiling, and walked away quickly, meeting another young woman with auburn hair and a slight build at the waiting area by the door. They walked out together.

Percy, who had been waiting semi-patiently, spoke. "So, Chase, how's work?" She sighed, pulling her own bag and phone out to text her brother, Malcolm.  _Hey, do you want to go with me to visit Mom today?_

"Slow, but good. How's the thing with the Stolls? I heard there was another… incident." Percy was the head detective on the case. The Stoll brothers had been baffling the NYPD for several months.

The Stoll brothers used to be the overlords of one of the largest organized crime cells in the city, before it had been brought down almost half a year ago. The two brothers themselves were still at large and causing mischief in the city. (Robberies, muggings, and other small-scale like that)

Percy chuckled. "You know, just because we met because of that case doesn't mean that it's all we can talk about, Annabeth." Annabeth put her phone away and leaned forward on her elbows. "Really? I thought you  _loved_ talking about the Stolls, Jackson. Please, regale me with their latest scheme."

She already knew, of course, but one of the benefits of being (almost) friends with a detective was getting the information generally kept from the public. Percy sighed and leaned in a little closer, lowering his voice. Annabeth's eyes were drawn to the shifting muscles under his shirt, but she quickly looked back up to meet his eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a fitted black leather jacket that made him look like a bit of a bad boy. Interesting choice for a homicide detective.

"You've read the papers, right?" Annabeth nodded. "Then I'll tell you something you don't already know. We've been getting reports from our sources," Annabeth gave him a look and he shrugged, "that they're getting desperate… planning something big. They know they're going to get caught, so they're going to go out with a bang. We heard that it's going to involve a bank, so we're putting out people on each one." Annabeth raised her eyebrows.  _So,_ not _off-duty._ "Let me guess. You're assignment is here."

He nodded, a little sheepishly. "It isn't  _just_  because you know me, is it?" Percy shook his head vigorously, trying (and failing) to keep a blank expression, and Annabeth smiled. "Liar." He shrugged. "What can I say; I've never been good at lying. Some would say that's a good thing, Annabeth." Annabeth chuckled. "In your occupation?" He inclined his head.

"Good point. I bow to an intellect far greater than my own." They both laughed.

"I thought we'd already established that?"

He huffed, faking insult, and she chuckled again.

"So, I'm on break as of…" she checked her watch, "right about now. If you want, I can grab you something from the staff room?"

"Sure, whatcha got?" He grabbed a phone out of his back pocket and checked it. Annabeth thought for a moment. "Just a couple of snack machines. M&M's, Doritos, Snickers… What should I get you?"

He thought for a moment, his green eyes rolling to the sides. "How about some Doritos for me, whatever you want, and we could share a pack of M&M's?" She shrugged. "Sure." He went for his wallet, and she put out a hand. "I've got this. No need for that." She smiled and went back to the staffroom, pulling out her phone as her brother responded.  _Sure._

* * *

Her heels clacked as she walked back to the main room, spying Percy sitting on one of the waiting room chairs. Annabeth clacked over to him, sitting down in the chair to his right.

"Okay, here I've got your pack of Doritos, my two Nutri-Grain bars, and a pack of M&M's. I also got a couple of bottles of water. Here," she said, handing him a Dasani and his Doritos. She peeled open the wrapper of a strawberry Nutri-Grain as he took a few gulps of water. "Thanks, Annabeth." She shrugged. "No problem."

Percy took a glance outside, and quickly capped his water and pulled out his phone. Annabeth looked out the window, and had to stifle a cry. One of the Stoll brothers was walking by in broad daylight.

Percy had hit speed-dial, and had only managed to say, "This is Detective Jackson; they're here," before the brother walked in the door, throwing his handgun towards the ceiling and firing off a couple of shots. "Listen up! You're being robbed. You all get down on your hands and knees, and nobody's gonna get hurt. If I see heads start to rise, things are gonna get nasty."

Annabeth quickly did as he ordered, and turned her head to see Percy putting his phone away and grabbing his gun. "Don't! Percy, you'll just get killed, job or not!" He looked at her, and his face was regretful. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I've got to do something." He stood, and walked over to the Stoll brother, training his gun on the other man's chest.

"Hey, Connor. Where's Travis?" 'Connor' put his gun on Percy, pointing it almost lazily at his stomach. "I'm Connor," came another voice from behind Percy, and he closed his eyes, a frustrated look on his face, "And you're going to put that gun down right now, Detective Jackson."

Percy sighed and dropped it, kicking it forwards towards the first brother. "You're Travis, he's Connor," he said, jerking his head towards the first brother, turning sideways so he could see both Stolls. Travis smiled, but it didn't reach his light blue eyes. "How is it you always know which one's which, Jackson?" Percy shrugged, a wry smile on his face, replying to Connor. "Travis is taller." Travis laughed, with no mirth in it.

"Very astute, very astute indeed. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you've got your friends at the NYPD on the phone?" Percy smiled, patting his pocket. "I knew you were smarter than you looked, Connor." Connor smiled. "Well, that's a problem quickly rectified, isn't it, Travis?" Travis nodded. "It is indeed, Connor." Connor did something that make a 'click' noise, and Annabeth realized what he was about to do. Apparently so did Percy, since he paled a bit and turned to face Connor all the way.

"Hey, Connor, you know you don't want to shoot a cop. You don't want that kind of blood on your hands." Connor made a face like he was thinking, and his gun fell to his side. Percy's shoulders relaxed a little. He took a small step to the left, and Annabeth couldn't see him anymore.

"Yeah, I think I do." Connor pulled the weapon up, there was a 'bang,' and Annabeth heard a cry of pain that could only have been Percy, along with a  _thump_ as he fell. She cringed.  _Oh, no._

"Sorry, Jackson." Travis didn't sound sorry at all. Annabeth, who had been scrambling to get to Percy's side, froze as she felt something at the back of her neck. "Where do you think  _you're_  going?" Annabeth put her hands up, and spoke, stuttering. "I-I'm a me-med student. I'm a med student." She'd been studying for a long time to become a trauma surgeon, and was about to graduate. The bank was her part-time job.

She could see Percy now. His eyes were scrunched closed, and his hands, covering the wound in his side, were covered in bright red blood. She could see, even from here, that his breathing was broken and shallow.  _Shock,_ her mind diagnosed. He was laying on his back, with his legs out straight and both hands putting pressure on the wound.  _Good._

The gun at the back of her head didn't move for a moment. "C'mon, Connor, let the girl help him. It's not like she's another cop. She works here." The pressure was pulled away, and she heard Connor say, "Fine. Go." She stood and walked quickly to Percy, almost tripping over one of her colleagues, Jake, who was shaking.

When she reached Percy, she went down to her knees and pulled his hands aside to get a look, nearly tearing the cotton shawl she wore from her shoulders. Quickly, she pressed it against the wound, apologizing when Percy gave a little gasping moan of pain. There was a small pool of blood growing under his left side, and his hands and a half-foot circle on his shirt were covered in it. His green eyes opened slightly to look up at her. She smiled calmly, trying to reassure him.

"Hey, Percy, I need you to slow down your breathing, okay? I know it hurts, just breathe. Try to calm down." A shudder ran up and down his body, and his breathing slowed a bit. He took deeper, slower breaths, and his eyes opened all the way. They were hazed with pain, but aware. "Annabeth?"

His voice was weak, and it cracked, but she smiled at him. "Yeah?" He was whispering, obviously trying to keep the Stolls from hearing. He stuttered a bit, pausing once to gasp as she peeled his shirt away from the wound. "Get.. into m-my pocket. Text N-Nico. Tell him… tell him what happened. Ma-make it look like you're help-helping me." Annabeth did as she was told, the phone slipping a bit in her blood-soaked hands. She was discreet, making it look as if she were shifting the shawl.

Nico was Percy's partner, and she knew that either of them would give his life for the other. She made it quick.  _Nico, Stoll brothers at Millennium Bank. This is Annabeth. Percy's been shot, no other injured. Wound not immediately life-threatening. Come as quickly as possible._

She sent the message, and had just managed to slip the phone back in Percy's pocket when she heard footsteps coming closer. Travis crouched down next to her, and, in a mocking gesture, pulled her hair back behind her ear. "Don't touch her," Percy spat. Travis looked down at him, amused.

"I don't think you're quite in the position to give orders, Jackson." He stood, kicking Percy in the side as he walked away. Percy's back arched and he cried out, and his hand quickly found Annabeth's. She held onto it as he visibly worked to bring the pain to a manageable level. "He's… such an…  _asshole_." Annabeth gave a little laugh. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Percy smiled tiredly, and closed his eyes. "Hey, don't you go to sleep on me."

His eyes opened again, and she could see the weariness in them. "You're gonna be fine. You hold on until Nico gets here, then we'll get you to a hospital. I'll make him bring you blue cookies every day." Percy snorted. "Good luck with that. Nico will probably shoot me again himself for getting hurt."

Annabeth smiled. "And after that he'll yell at you for making him shoot you." Percy smiled. "Most likely. Hey, 'Beth?" Annabeth looked up into his eyes. "What?" He gazed at her. "That was really brave of you. You knew they might have just shot first, asked questions later." She looked away, rolling her eyes. "Why'd you do it?" Her gaze shot right back to his eyes.

_Because I… because I like you._ "Because you're important to me. You're my friend; I couldn't just let you lay here and die, could I? Nico would kill me." He smirked. "Yeah, he would."

He sighed. "Thank you, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled, "Any time, Percy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for Chapter Four: The Gondola
> 
> Annabeth Chase is a detective of the NYPD on a trip to Venice with her best friend, Thalia, and Thalia's cousin Clarisse, who both work in her department. Percy Jackson is an FBI agent on vacation to Venice with his partner and best friend, Grover, and his adopted brother, Nico, who works with him in the FBI. When Percy falls into Annabeth's boat, well… In Annabeth's words, 'At least life never seems to be boring around you, Agent Jackson.'


	4. The Gondola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IV: *Splash* 'Oh. My. God.'
> 
> Annabeth Chase is a detective of the NYPD on a trip to Venice with her best friend, Thalia, and Thalia's cousin Clarisse, who both work in her department also. Percy Jackson is an FBI agent on vacation to Venice with his partner and best friend, Grover, and his adopted brother, Nico, who works with him in the FBI. When Percy falls into Annabeth's boat, well… In Annabeth's words, 'At least life never seems to be boring around you, Agent Jackson.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and since I make references to Firefly, Serenity, and Harry Potter, I don't own those either.

"Annabeth, what the hell are you doing?" Thalia crossed her arms, giving Annabeth, who was standing by what certainly  _looked_ like the list of airport rules.

"I'm reading the rules, Thals. I've never been on a plane before."

Thalia rolled her eyes and received a half-hearted glare in return. "You're just distressed because they wouldn't let you bring your gun." She gave Annabeth a  _look._

"Don't give me that look. Where's Clarisse?" Annabeth turned around in a slow circle, looking for Thalia's cousin.

"She went to the bathroom, relax. C'mon, we can't board for another half-hour, Annabeth, and it's five o'clock in the morning. I need to sit down."

Annabeth gave her a look that clearly said, 'Really?' and walked with Thalia back to their seats.

"What? I'm  _tired._ It's a natural bodily response to lack of sleep."

Annabeth snorted. "And it's your  _own_ damn fault, for staying up until three in the morning watching  _Firefly_ reruns  _and_ 'Serenity.'"

Thalia raised her arms in a shrug, pointing an accusing finger at Annabeth. " _You're_ the one who got me into that show. You made me a  _nerd._ " She said it like a dirty word.

Annabeth chuckled as Clarisse came back and sat in her seat to Thalia's right and leaned over to speak to Annabeth, who was on Thalia's left. "What'd I miss?"

Annabeth chuckled again and Thalia spoke, desperately trying to say her piece before Annabeth could completely embarrass her. "We were discussing Harry Potter. Did you know that Voldemort physically  _can't_ love? Because he was born from a union that only existed because of a love potion."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "Nerd."

Thalia groaned. "You totally heard all that, didn't you?"

Clarisse chuckled. "I came in right around 'it's your own damn fault.' From there, I inferred."

Annabeth's jaw dropped, which made Thalia laugh and Clarisse give her a weird look. "What?"

Annabeth smirked and said, "You know what  _inferred_ means," making Clarisse glare at her.

"Look, Annabeth, just because you're both detectives and I'm a lowly police grunt," she was interrupted by Thalia whispering, 'And proficient in three different martial arts.' Clarisse gave her cousin a glare, which shut her right up. "Doesn't mean I'm a total idiot. I know stuff." She folded her arms, clearly miffed.

"Fine, sorry, sheesh. I'm gonna go grab a milkshake, you guys want anything?" Annabeth stood, grabbing her purse from on top of her silver suitcase. The cousins both said, "No," so Annabeth walked off, around the corner, and clipped the shoulder of some guy, knocking him over. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She reached out a hand and he grabbed it. "Thanks." He pointed around the corner. "Are you, by chance, on the five-forty-five plane to Venice?" Annabeth nodded, not really seeing where this was going, but the man just grinned, almost childlike. "Okay, maybe I'll see you around. Bye!" He waved and turned after she said, "Bye…?"  _That was weird._

She continued walking, pondering what had just happened.  _Well,_ she mused,  _that was certainly_ interesting,  _at least._

* * *

"Come  _on,_ Annabeth! We have a whole week to explore Venice!  _You don't have to take pictures of it all right now!_ " Thalia's exasperated voice finally reached Annabeth's ears, and she grinned, pulling the camera up to her face one more time.

"You know, Thals, I could fall off the boat and drown tomorrow, and how would you feel if the last thing you did was yell at me for taking too many pictures?" Annabeth smirked. Clarisse chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"No Harry Potter references! I'm mad at you!" Thalia's angry face had calmed somewhat, however, and Annabeth knew that her ploy had worked.  _Oh Thalia, you and your fiery temper._

It was a good thing she'd been Thalia's best friend since kindergarten, or she'd have been in trouble. Annabeth put the camera away in her bag, but continued to gaze wonderingly at the city around her. "Venice… You know, I think it's prettier the way the Italians say it." As soon as she turned to look at Thalia, Clarisse, who'd been pretending that the beauty didn't affect her, continued to look wide-eyed at the city around her. Annabeth laughed inwardly.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And how's that?"

Annabeth smiled. " _Venezia."_

Thalia smiled back. "Yeah, that is really pretty. Italian's a beautiful language, though."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. It is. Wait a second, is that…"

From a marketplace down the canal a bit, there were (what  _sounded_ like) sounds of fighting: scuffles, yells, and cries. "Is that a  _fight_?" Thalia's eyes were wide, but she nodded. Clarisse stood in the boat quickly, accidentally rocking it, and set the guide (who had been steering the motorboat) to yelling frantically in Italian. "Clarisse! Sit  _down_!" Clarisse, finally realizing what she was doing, blushed and sat down. "It looks like somebodyhad a little run-in with the  _polizia._ "

Annabeth chuckled. "I didn't know you spoke Italian, Clarisse." Thalia snorted. "She doesn't, she just looked up common words so she could show off." Clarisse punched her lightly on the arm, whispering, "Shut up, Thalia!"

Annabeth smiled. Their boat was just reaching the marketplace where the fight was taking place, and she was surprised to recognize the American man she'd seen at the airport, running towards the canal, right towards… "He's coming right at us!" Thalia's shriek frightened Annabeth, and she screamed out loud as the man (trailing policemen) jumped right over the side and into their boat, rocking it viciously and sending small waves out into the river.

He shouted rapid Italian at their guide, who shouted back before gunning the engine and causing him to fall, right into Annabeth's lap. As the wind whipped her curly blonde hair into her mouth and eyes, she pushed him off her and pulled it back into a ponytail. Thalia and Clarisse both looked just as stunned as she felt, and Annabeth felt her face turn red, and she quickly pulled the hidden knife out of her boot, seeing Thalia and Clarisse do the same out of the corner of her eye. " _Who_ are you, and  _what the hell are you_ doing  _on our boat?!"_ Her shouting was carried off by the wind as they rapidly made their way down the canal, but the man had obviously heard her, because he flinched.

It was then that she noticed his tan skin, the muscles moving fluidly under his blue t-shirt as he stood, (he was taller than her by only an inch or two) and the black hair that fell (adorably) into his beautiful sea-green eyes. Annabeth shook herself mentally.  _Now is not the time for attraction, Annabeth!_ She glared angrily at him, and he put his hands up, yelling back to the guide in Italian. Annabeth felt the boat slow down, and they turned into a tunnel, which had only enough light that she could see his outline in front of her.

When they came out into the daylight, he finally answered her. "My name is Percy Jackson. I'm sorry about that, the local police and I had a little… misunderstanding." Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together, but she didn't lower the knife. "What do you mean,  _misunderstanding?_ And you still haven't answered my question." She heard Thalia and Clarisse moving to stand behind her, and obviously they seemed menacing because Jackson's face turned a bit guarded.

Jackson motioned to the seats, slowly. "Why don't we all sit down and we can talk about it?" Annabeth glared at him, but she moved to the seats across from him, and all four of them sat down, with the women stowing their knives. Thalia sat on her left, looking worried, and Clarisse sat on her right, glaring menacingly at Jackson.

"Now, let me first show you this," he said, reached for something in his coat. He pulled out what looked like a badge and flipped it open…  _Oh. My. God._ "You're  _FBI?!_ "  _Oh, how wonderful._ She shared a glance with Thalia, who rolled her eyes. They both hated FBI agents, having worked with them before.

 _Agent_ Jackson nodded. "Yes. What happened with the police was that they saw my gun." He flipped open the leather jacket he wore, showing them the weapon. "I showed them my badge, but there was a scuffle. The best thing I could do was get out of there and back to my partners so we can get this all sorted out." Annabeth gasped angrily. "They let you have your  _gun_ on a  _plane?_  That's so unfair! They made me leave mine!" Jackson raised an eyebrow, and Thalia explained, pulling out her own badge. "NYPD." He nodded.

Thalia put the badge away, and Clarisse asked, "So, where are you going, then?"

Agent Jackson put his badge back in his jacket. "Wait, first I've got a question for you. You have me at a disadvantage: you know my name, but I don't know yours." Annabeth shared a glance with Thalia and Clarisse, and nodded slightly. "I'm Detective Annabeth Chase, and this is my partner, Detective Thalia Grace, and her cousin, Deputy Clarisse La Rue." Agent Jackson whistled. "Wow, NYPD represents well. What are you doing in Venice?" Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "We're on vacation. You?"

He smiled. "I'm here with my partner, Agent Grover Underwood, and my brother, Agent Nico di Angelo-Jackson. My brother is actually my first cousin, but my parents adopted him from Italy when he was seven, after his mom, who was my aunt, died in a fire. His dad lost his rights to take care of Nico, but Nico wanted to visit him, so Grover and I came for… moral support. I was out getting some food when all  _that_  happened." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but saw Thalia smile. "It's really nice that you're here for your brother."

Agent Jackson shrugged, and, glancing around, raised a hand at the guide, standing to pay him. "It's what brothers do. Anyways, this is my stop. I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. If you guys get anything from the police for this, just call me." He pulled a notepad and pen from his pocket, jotting something down before handing it to Annabeth, who took it. It had his name and number on it. "I'll take care of it. Thanks for not stabbing me," he joked, smirking at Clarisse, who stared defiantly back.

He turned back to Annabeth, stepping out of the boat. Annabeth, feeling like she needed to say something, said, "Thanks for offering the help. Maybe I'll see you around." She winked, and Agent Jackson chuckled. "Maybe you will. Life seems to like making things difficult for me, so you never know." Annabeth smiled. "Well, at least life never seems to be boring around you, Agent Jackson."

He smirked. "No, it's really not. Please, though, call me Percy, Detective Chase."

Annabeth smiled. "Percy," she said, trying it out. She considered for a moment, and said, "And you can call me Annabeth, Percy." He smiled as she got back into the boat, and the last thing she saw of him as the boat slowly turned the corner was a mischievous grin and a twinkle in sea-green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time on 'When We First Met,'
> 
> Here is your chapter preview for, 'The Search,' also known as 'V: Search-and-Rescue-For-Demigods Isn't Easy.'
> 
> Chiron, trainer of heroes, has given Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, a quest: go to Goode High School, which is in Manhattan, and find the demigod. Percy Jackson is that demigod, though he doesn't know it yet. Through monsters, traps, and arguments, Annabeth and Percy must make their way back to Camp before time runs out.


	5. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V: Search-and-Rescue-For-Demigods Isn't Easy
> 
> Chapter Summary: Chiron has given Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, a quest: go to Goode High School, which is in Manhattan, and find the demigod. Percy Jackson is that demigod, though he doesn't know it yet. This is how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

"But, Chiron-" Annabeth protested, but the centaur cut her off before she could even begin her highly logical and convincing argument. It was in her opinion, anyway.

"I know that it isn't what you were hoping for, Ms. Chase, but it is a quest nonetheless." Her gray eyes narrowed and she huffed.

"This is satyr's work! Why don't you send Grover, or… or Caleb?"  _This_ cannot  _be happening,_ she thought.

"We have sent Grover, and he has found the demigod, but he says that this boy is too powerful for him alone to handle. He needs demigod backup." Chiron hesitated. "This boy… He may be a child of one of the Big Three."

Annabeth gasped. "The child of the prophecy?"

Chiron nodded reluctantly. "Perhaps. Do you understand, now?"

Annabeth nodded, a bit shocked.  _This changes_ everything _._ "Of course, yes." She steeled herself and looked back up at Chiron with a determined gaze. "I'll do it. Where exactly am I going?"

Chiron turned to face the lake out the back window. "As you know, Argus can take you to the edge of the city. From there, you must find Goode High School. I shall give you directions. Percy Jackson is a freshman there."

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "How did someone powerful enough to be a theorized, albeit unclaimed, Big Three kid last until  _high school_?"

Chiron chuckled. "We don't know, but I'm glad for it. Anyways, Grover will be waiting for you. He believes there may be another demigod at the school, and so he shall be staying. You will bring Mr. Jackson here on your own."

Annabeth gave his back a confused look. "I thought you said that Grover needed my  _help_?"

Chiron replied, "He does. He needs you to bring Mr. Jackson back so he can focus on finding the other demigod. There is a monster at the school, Annabeth, so be careful."

Annabeth nodded, then, remembering that he couldn't see her, said, "Right. So when do I leave?"

* * *

"Hey, Percy!"

Percy paused and turned, scanning the hallway before grinning. "Grover! Hey, man, what's up?" Grover was coming down the hallway with his crutches, and when he caught up to Percy, they continued walking together to his locker.

"Nothing much. Hey, you got any plans after school today?" Grover asked, stopping at the side of his locker while he grabbed his bag and jacket.

"Nah. Mom's at work, and Gabe's home, so I hoped you might want to do something." Percy shut his locker door, and he and Grover continued walking out to the door.

"I'm busy, but I know this girl that I've been wanting to introduce to you." Percy groaned, and Grover laughed.

"It's not like that, man, she's a great friend and I think you might like her. She wanted to meet you."

Percy chuckled a little. "What's her name?"

"Annabeth, and I think you'll get along  _excellently,"_ said Grover, smiling as if he knew something Percy didn't.

"Okay. So is she here waiting or something?" Percy snickered as Grover started.

"What? How did you know?"

Percy smiled and replied, "I've known you for almost four years, Grover. That's how you roll."

Grover shrugged. "You know me too well."

They came to the front of the school, and though all Grover had given him was 'blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, you'll know her when you see her,' it was rather easy to find Annabeth. She stood a ways away, but Percy could see her clearly. He noticed Grover smile out of the corner of his eye as he stopped, mesmerized.

Annabeth, as Grover said, had blonde hair and gray eyes. Except… it was more than that. She had curly blonde hair that made him think of a princess. That hair was in a ponytail, pulled back from her face. She was tan, as if she spent a lot of time in the sun.

Grover hadn't been lying when he called her gray eyes 'stormy'. They looked like one of the clouds you'd see in the middle of a thunderstorm, and it wasn't just the color that gave them that effect.

Grover laughed as those eyes met Percy's and he gasped. He noticed that she quirked an eyebrow. "Is that her?"

"Yep. Come on, idiot." Grover nudged his leg with one of his crutches and walked off to Annabeth.

"Yeah." Percy, dazed, followed after him, and could swear he saw a smirk on Annabeth's face.

* * *

Annabeth watched the door, waiting to see Grover and the demigod she'd been sent to retrieve. When she finally saw Grover, she looked, and saw Percy next to him.  _Huh._

He had messy black hair that positively  _screamed_ 'troublemaker', and a lean, muscular frame that spoke of a swimmer.  _That certainly doesn't bode well for the 'Not Poseidon' theory._ It was only after he'd stopped and stared at her that she met his eyes and noticed them.

They were beautiful, a rare shade of sea-green that reminded her of the ocean in the afternoon, when it was best to sit on the beach and think.  _Definitely doesn't bode well._ He was nearly an exact copy of Poseidon, though Annabeth supposed that he could conceivably be Hades'. Hades and Poseidon looked more alike than Zeus and Poseidon.

She noticed Grover laugh and they started walking over. "Annabeth," Grover started as they reached her, and Annabeth held up a hand. She scanned Percy's face, and began a circle around to inspect him. "So. This is Percy Jackson," she said, with a blank face and unidentifiable emotion in her voice. In truth, she was impressed, but she wanted to see how Percy reacted to her.

"Yep, that's me. You're Annabeth."  _Hm. Interesting. Not intimidated in the slightest._

She nodded, then gave Grover a pointed look. The satyr shivered a bit, jokingly, and she internally snickered. "Right, man. I'm off! I-uh, left one of my books in my locker. I'll see you two crazy cats later!" He slapped Percy on the back and took off back in the direction of the school.

Percy looked a bit uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck. "What was all that about?"

Annabeth shrugged. "You know Grover. He's a bit… scatterbrained."

Percy laughed. "That's a good way to put it! How long have you known him?"

She gestured for them to walk, and she began leading him to the path that lead to Camp.  _We'll get a cab,_ she thought, and then remembered that she didn't have any money with her.  _Crap! Walking it is, then._

"I've known him since I was seven. You?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Just since sixth grade. We've gone to school together since then. How'd you meet him?"

She smiled. "We go to the same summer camp." She stopped him as they walked through an alleyway, glancing around. She saw no one.

"Speaking of which, there's something that you should know."

Percy raised an eyebrow with a confused expression. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes.  _Hmm…. What's the best way to go about this?_ She had absolutely no clue why she was telling him now, other than the fact that they might run into monsters. "You know the Greek Myths? About the gods, monsters, all that?" Percy looked even more confused, if that was even possible.

"About the Olympians and them? Yeah, why?"

She took a deep breath. "This is incredibly dangerous for me to tell you. I should wait, but we have to take the more dangerous road and I want you to be prepared."

Percy looked a little scared.

"They're real. They're all real."

* * *

Percy stood in shock for a moment. Annabeth seemed to scan him, looking for any signs of… violence, he supposed. The only thing that he could think was, " _What?_ "

Annabeth chuckled a little. "That's most people's reactions."

"Wait…. What? You're saying…" He motioned with his hands.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. They're all real. Every myth, with a little divergence on how exactly they happened, of course."

Percy scratched his head. "And why exactly are you telling me this?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "Do you know what a person was called in the myths if they were the kid of a mortal and a god?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, demigod. Like Hercules."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, like him. Well, they're real too."

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're gonna tell me you're one."

Annabeth huffed. "Yes."

Percy opened his eyes and gave her a  _look._

"You're one too."

Another  _look_ , this time with raised eyebrows.

"Grover's a satyr."

" _What_? You mean the half-human half-goat guys?"

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, the 'half-human half-goat guys.'"

Percy felt ill. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Annabeth looked mildly amused. "At least you didn't call him a donkey. He hates it when people do that."

Percy blanched. Annabeth's brow furrowed and she pushed him down to the concrete. "Here, sit down."

He felt like passing out. "How am I supposed to believe this?"

Annabeth gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, there are a million ways I could probably show you." She looked at something over his shoulder, and her eyes widened. "But I think that the best one might just be about to show itself."

Percy turned around, and he put a hand in front of Annabeth, who suddenly had… "What do you-is… is that a  _dagger?_ " Annabeth nodded without taking her eyes from the figure in front of them. "Yes, it's Celestial Bronze. The only kind that can kill monsters."

Percy laughed. He looked at the figure walking towards them from the alley opening. "That's not a monster, that's just my, admittedly demonic, math teacher, Mrs. Dodds."

Annabeth shook her head. "Grover knew there was a monster at the school." She spoke up. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Mrs. Dodds stopped about ten feet away from them. The little math teacher had a menacing gleam in her eye that seriously freaked Percy out. "I am Alecto," she paused, and Percy saw Annabeth's face pale and her gray eyes widened in fear.

"And I want  _him._ " Her voice had turned to a growl that sounded like no animal Percy had ever heard. Her eyes turned to glow red, and her teeth were slightly pointed. He stiffened in fear. That was  _not_ a math teacher. It wasn't even human.

Sh- _it_  pointed at Percy, and Annabeth took a few steps to stand in front of him. He whispered in her ear, "What  _is_ that?!"

Annabeth replied, barely moving her lips. "One of the Furies. We call them the Kindly Ones. She's basically the leader."

Percy gasped. "Uh oh."

Annabeth nodded. "That's an accurate response." She spoke to the Fury, bringing her knife up in front of her face. "If you want him, come and claim him." Percy snorted, recognizing the line from  _The Lord of the Rings,_ (probably unintentional on Annabeth's part) and his ADHD mind immediately began comparing and contrasting their situation to that of Frodo and Arwen.  _Well, Annabeth's certainly pretty enough to take Arwen's place,_ he mused, and then blinked. _Where did_ that  _come from?_

He turned his attention back to Annabeth and the Fury. Alecto was growling as Annabeth stood in front of him, and then she began to change. Her skin turned gray, almost leathery, and her back sprouted wings. Her fingers became claws and her teeth became fully pointed. She was terrifying.

"You will regret that, Demigod."

Annabeth smirked. "I don't think so, Monster."

Alecto lunged, and Annabeth let her come. When the Fury grew close, she pulled a fiery-red whip out of nowhere and it  _cracked_ in Annabeth's direction. He heard a cry as it came down on her arm, but Annabeth recovered quickly, catching the next swing on her dagger. She pulled the whip away and it landed near Percy. He flinched away from it, scrambled back to a safer distance, and turned his eyes back to the fight.

Annabeth was winning. The Fury took a swipe at her with a dangerous-looking claw, but Annabeth caught the edge of her dagger on it and swung it upwards before slicing across the Fury's stomach. The monster exploded into a shower of golden dust, covering Annabeth and the ground for five feet around.

"Believe me now?" Annabeth was smirking, he was sure of it. She turned around and pulled a hand across her face to rid it of monster dust.

"Yes, actually, I do. But…" He hesitated, sure she wouldn't like this question. "If you're a demigod, who's your parent?" He braced for a lecture on privacy and a ' _you-don't-just-_ ask- _these-things-Percy!'_ , but it never came.

Annabeth smiled.  _Huh. Didn't expect that reaction._ "My mom is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."  _Double huh._

"… That's cool. Who's mine, then?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Which parent do you live with, mom or dad?"

"I live with Mom." Percy smiled. "She's the best."

"Then your parent's your dad, obviously, but…" He had a feeling this was something she wasn't supposed to tell him. "Just make sure you don't mention this to anyone before you're claimed. You know the Olympian Gods, right?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, we've got a special name for the three brothers. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon."

"Okay."

"They're called the Big Three."

"Okay."

"We think your dad is one of them." Annabeth searched his face, probably looking for a reaction.

"Okay. Do you know which one?" She wouldn't find one. Percy felt perfectly calm. He'd seen a bit too much today not to believe her.

She shook her head. "I think I may know, but… There's a way I could be a little surer. Have you ever been in an airplane?"

It was Percy's turn to shake his head. "Nope. We always travel by car. My mom's parents died in a plane crash."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, that may rule out Zeus… Do you like being in high places?"

Percy shook his head again. "Nope."

"Do you feel at home in storms? Especially thunderstorms?"

"Nope."

Annabeth huffed. "Well, that  _definitely_ rules out Zeus."

Percy smiled. "So, Hades or Poseidon, then? Which one do you think?"

Annabeth studied him. "Are you afraid of graveyards? Do they freak you out?"

Percy shrugged. "A little. I've never been  _drawn_ to them, if you know what I mean."

Annabeth swore. "Where do you feel most at home?"

Percy laughed lightly. "What is this, a survey of my life?"

Annabeth glared at him. "Just answer the question."

Percy scratched his head. "I guess… There's this cabin on Montauk Beach that we visit. When it's warm, the sea sparkles and it's great for swimming. I've always loved it there. That's where my mom met my dad."

Annabeth swore again. "That basically  _screams_ Poseidon."

Percy shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

Annabeth's eyes widened and her voice rose a pitch. " _Is that a problem?_ Of course it's a problem! My mom's Athena! Your dad is probably Poseidon!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Annabeth growled in frustration. " _And_ , Athena and Poseidon have had this… this  _hatred_ of each other for millennia. They have a feud that goes back to the height of Athens."

"Oh."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy was just glad she was done lecturing him. "Yeah,  _oh._ " She sighed, running a hand through her curly blonde hair. "I don't know, I seem to like you."

"Well, if my dad  _is_ Poseidon, maybe it's high time we just got along. Why would we have to go with a feud that our parents have?" He raised an eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes. " _If_ your father is Poseidon, I might just be persuaded to go along with that." She smiled, straightening, and Percy smiled back.

"Now, we need to go before more monsters catch up with us." She walked to the end of the alleyway, and Percy trailed behind her.

"Lead on then, Wise Girl."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow after pausing and turning to look at him. "Wise Girl?"

Percy smirked. "Yes. Because you're a daughter of Athena?"

He received an eye roll in response as she took off forwards, walking quickly down the street. There was a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he followed her to his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on 'When We First Met,'
> 
> Chapter preview for 'The Demigod,' also known as 'VI: How It Really Happened:' 
> 
> We all know the story. Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena. Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon, though no one knows it yet. She's been tasked with helping him recover.


	6. The Demigod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VI: How It Really Happened:
> 
> We all know the story. Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena. Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon, though no one knows it yet. She's been tasked with helping him recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I realized that I keep forgetting to do these, so yeah… Anyways, my most recent attempt at breaking into Rick Riordan's house to claim the rights for Percy Jackson and the Olympians has failed. Sadly. I think I need to hire a Stoll brother. Or maybe two.
> 
> Audience: *stares*
> 
> *coughs* Uh, I mean: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *tries to look innocent*

When she first saw him, Annabeth had been walking around camp, enjoying the nice late-evening weather.

As she gazed at Half-Blood Hill, there came what looked like a person…  _Wait,_ she thought,  _are they… are they limping?_

Annabeth started running for the Big House, where she could see Chiron on the porch. She reached it just before the boy, who seemed to be carrying… Was that  _Grover?_ "What in the gods' names  _happened?"_ she found herself wondering out loud. The boy looked like he'd been through Hades itself, with a ragged appearance and drooping eyes.

Then she finally registered what was happening. She didn't recognize this demigod, and she knew that Grover had been tailing one, a powerful one. A boy that suddenly came to camp… Annabeth's mind spun up quickly and ran at a million miles a minute, putting the pieces together. The boy had collapsed, and Chiron was examining him. She walke11d over and looked at the boy's face. "He's the one. He must be," she said to Chiron, an almost…  _elated_ feeling running through her.

Chiron looked worried. "Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside." She saw the boy pass out, and did as Chiron asked.

* * *

The boy, ( _Percy Jackson_ , Chiron said) woke quite a few times after that, but most of the time, he was completely out of it. Annabeth had been charged by Chiron with taking care of him, and wanted to ask him questions.

There was one time that he woke coherent. Annabeth was feeding him ambrosia, and smirking slightly to herself as she scraped bits off his chin. When she saw that his eyes were open, she knew it might be her only chance, so she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

It frustrated her when his brow furrowed and he said, "What?" with a hoarse voice. She looked around, making sure that no one was listening. She wasn't strictly supposed to be asking these questions.

Or any questions at all, really.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" Her voice was almost hysterical at the end. Annabeth was smart; she knew that whatever had been stolen had to have been important, otherwise there wouldn't be such a big fuss.

The boy still looked confused. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't…" Annabeth jumped as someone knocked, and stuffed ambrosia into the boy's mouth.  _That was close._

* * *

Annabeth was watching Mr. D and Chiron play pinochle when she heard footsteps. She glanced up, and straightened a bit when she saw that it was Grover and the boy. She saw Grover whisper something in the boy's ear, and saw him glance at Mr. D, and then at her.  _Ah, introductions then._

Grover pointed to Chiron, and the boy obviously recognized him, as his eyes widened and he called out, "Mr. Brunner!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.  _Alias, obviously._ Chiron turned and smiled at the boy, and said, "Ah, good, Percy, now we have four for pinochle." Annabeth didn't play.

The boy, Percy, sat down next to Mr. D, who rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. He gave a sigh, and said, "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks," said Percy, moving a little further from him. Annabeth cocked her head a bit. It was rather obvious that Percy had had experience with an alcoholic adult, if the way he read Mr. D was any inclination.  _Interesting._ She heard Chiron call her name.

She walked to the table, and Chiron introduced them. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk. We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now." Annabeth huffed internally, but didn't change her expression. "Sure, Chiron."

She looked back to Percy, glancing down at the minotaur horn he held in his hands. She raised her eyebrow minutely, looking back to his face.  _Impressive._ He didn't look particularly impressive, but it was hard to when you'd just spent two days recovering. She laughed a bit inside at his expression when she said, "You drool when you sleep." He looked shocked.

Annabeth ran off to cabin eleven, eager to get her task done. As she neared the cabin, she slowed down and smiled. Percy seemed interesting. Her smile faded as she thought about whatever it was that had been stolen. Hopefully,  _hopefully,_ this time things would be different.

Hopefully, this new boy would be what she was looking for.

* * *

When she was finished with telling Luke he had to expect someone, she sat back out on the steps. She was quite eager to continue reading her book on architecture. It had quite a few fascinating things that she'd decided she would like to someday try in a design.

Annabeth read until she heard Chiron and Percy approaching. She looked up at Percy, still considering him. She hadn't quite gotten an opinion yet, but she wasn't necessarily impressed. She smirked when she saw he was trying to read her book, and snapped it closed.

"Annabeth," Chiron began, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Chiron gestured towards Hermes' doorway. "Cabin eleven. Make yourself at home."

Percy walked up to the doorway, and when the Hermes kids (and quite a few unclaimed) saw Chiron, they all bowed respectfully.

"Well, then. Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away.

Annabeth watched Percy just stand in the doorway. She could see easily that the campers inside were sizing him up, making their opinions of him. She knew that if he didn't do something soon, it wouldn't end well for him. "Well?" She said, attempting to shock him out of his state. "Go on."

He tripped walking in the door.

Annabeth just about facepalmed, but went in after him.  _Nice way to make a first impression._  "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

She heard Connor Stoll's voice from the back. "Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined," she answered.  _Thankfully._ There was a collective groan from the entire cabin.

Luke started to walk forwards, with a smile on his face. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." Annabeth knew that she probably blushed, looking at Luke in a bit of awe.

"This is Luke," she said, and saw Percy glancing at her. She realized that she was blushing and fixed her expression, not wanting to embarrass herself. "He's your counselor for now."

Percy's face scrunched in confusion. "For now?" Annabeth almost growled. There was just  _something about_ this boy that set her off.

"You're undetermined." Thankfully, Luke answered and saved the oblivious Percy from Annabeth's wrath. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Annabeth watched Percy. It looked like he was considering putting his Minotaur horn down. Was this guy an  _idiot?_ Hello, god of  _thieves._

She was very glad when he thought better of it.

Everyone was watching him, with the usual mix of expressions. Some looked suspicious, some were grinning stupidly (Connor and Travis were among these), and some looked like they wanted to pick his pockets. As was predictable for the Hermes cabin.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked, looking to Luke.

"Good question," Luke replied. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" Annabeth was just about done with this guy. "Come on," she said, before he could embarrass himself further. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

The idiot said he'd already seen it.

"Come  _on._ " She grabbed his wrist and began to drag him outside. She heard eleven laughing.

"Jackson," she said, stopping a ways away from the cabin. "You have to do better than that."  _Honestly,_  she thought. _They'll eat him alive_.

"What?" That was it. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and whispered under her breath. "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" He sounded angry. Wonderful. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that! You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?" Now she was really angry.

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" Gods, did this boy know  _anything?_

Said boy shook his head, obviously confused. "Look, if the thing I fought really was  _the_ Minotaur, the same on in the stories…"

"Yes." Duh.

"Then there's only one." Also duh.

"Yes." She could see where he was going with this, but she went with it anyways.

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…" And there it was.

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." She snickered internally.

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up." She just about laughed out loud.

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

"You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-" She knew exactly what he was referring to.

"The Fur-" She caught herself. What was  _wrong_  with her today? She was all over the place! "I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

She smirked. "You talk in your sleep."

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Annabeth flinched, glancing at the ground nervously.  _That really wasn't a good idea, Percy._

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we  _can_ say without it thundering?" Percy whined. Annabeth scrunched her nose. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He pointed to the empty cabins.

Annabeth paled.  _The idiot!_ He had to be the hardest demigod she'd ever had to orientate. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent." She watched him, waiting to see the light bulb go off. She was very frustrated when it didn't.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," he said. Annabeth growled under her breath. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to." Annabeth deflated a little when he reminded her about that.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him." She sighed. That was a pretty common answer.

"Your father's not dead, Percy." He looked a bit suspicious and confused.

"How can you say that? You know him?" She gave him a look. "No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know  _you._ " Duh. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me."

"No?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow. She would just have to prove it to him, stubborn idiot. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-" He didn't just look confused now, he looked a bit scared.

"Diagnosed with dyslexia," she continued, cutting him off. "Probably ADHD, too."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD- you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like… you went through the same thing?" Annabeth scoffed.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar."

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood." Percy looked pale, confused, and tired. She didn't blame him.

Annabeth groaned when she heard a voice from behind her call out, "Well! A newbie!"

It was Clarisse.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said, sighing. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess. So I can run you through with it Friday night."

Annabeth  _really_ wasn't in the mood for Clarisse today. " _Erre es korakas!"_ She watched Clarisse turn red and smirked. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you." Her left eye twitched, and Annabeth contained a chuckle with tremendous effort. Clarisse turned her attentions to Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

Annabeth sighed. Exactly what she was hoping to avoid. "Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked, a shocked expression on his face. "Like… the war god?"

Clarisse gave her signature sneer. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," he replied. "It explains the bad smell." Annabeth gave a choking noise, staring, shocked, at Percy. Either this kid was very brave, or very stupid.

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy," he corrected. Annabeth groaned internally. Never a good idea.  _Don't antagonize her, Percy._

"Whatever," replied Clarisse flippantly. "I'll show you." Annabeth knew she had to step in. She couldn't just let Clarisse pulverize this guy, no matter how much she may or may not have thought he deserved it.

"Clarisse-" She began to say something, but was cut off by the daughter of Ares. "Stay out of it, wise girl." Annabeth bristled, but stood down. She didn't want to, but knew that with the others behind her, Clarisse would simply pulverize her as well.

The odds were most decidedly  _not_ in her favor. Annabeth felt Percy give her the horn, but she kept her eyes on Clarisse as the big girl dragged him by the neck towards the bathrooms. She had a bad feeling about this.

Annabeth kept back a few feet so she didn't get in the Ares kids' way, but kept close enough she could help if things got too bad. They were all laughing, and Annabeth found herself sincerely wishing for some sudden maturity to be granted from their father. She knew it was unlikely, but one could always hope.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," she heard Clarisse say. She was pushing Percy towards one of the toilets, and Annabeth knew what was coming. She covered her face with her hands, watching through her fingers. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

Clarisse began to push Percy's head towards the toilet, and Annabeth saw Percy fight every inch of the way.

Then something completely unexpected happened.

Annabeth heard the plumbing rumble, and the building itself seemed to shake, though she knew it was simply the pipes. Clarisse and her friends looked around, confused. Suddenly, water shot out of the toilet, drenching everyone in the room. Annabeth felt her heart drop into her stomach.  _This doesn't bode well._

Water blasted out again, hitting Clarisse in the face, making her fall back into a shower stall. Her friends attempted to help her, but the other toilets exploded and shot water at them, forcing them back.

When the sprays of water finally cleared, Annabeth was left standing there, staring at Percy. She was utterly and totally drenched, and her eyes widened even further when she noticed the ring of dry floor around him. He began to stand. "How did you…" She trailed off, unable to pull herself together enough to really ask. "I don't know," he responded, looking about as shocked as she felt.

Annabeth wasn't really paying attention as they walked back outside and Percy spoke with Clarisse again. She stared at Percy, trying to process what had just happened. "What? What are you thinking?" He looked defensive.

"I'm thinking," she responded, recovering herself, "that I want you on my team for Capture the Flag."

* * *

"Step out of the water, Percy."

"What-" Annabeth had to contain a sigh.

"Just do it." A feeling of anticipation coursed through her, running over her like a wave.  _Ha, a wave. How ironic that would be if I'm right._

He walked out of the creek, and almost fell over. Annabeth caught him. A cold, tingling feeling of dread washed over her.  _Oh, Mother,_ please _. Please tell me that it isn't what I think._ But she already knew that it was.

"Oh, Styx. This is  _not_ good. I didn't want… I assumed it would be Zeus…"

There was a canine growl from behind them. Annabeth heard a shout from behind, but couldn't discern the words. She drew her sword, ready for anything. When she saw a dark shadow, a monster. It was looking directly at Percy. Annabeth swore viciously in her head.

"Percy, run!"

She attempted to step in front of him, but it was too late. The hellhound jumped over Annabeth, and took Percy down. Nearly a whole quiver-full of arrows sprouted from the beast's neck, and it fell over dead next to the frozen demigod.

Percy was bleeding. The thing's claws had done terrible damage to his chest. " _Di immortales,"_ she said, recognizing the beast. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't… they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it," said Chiron, confirming her fears. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner he was carrying completely ignored. There was a shout from Clarisse, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"  _You idiot, Clarisse,_ Annabeth thought.  _It_ attacked  _him._

"Be quiet, child," said Chiron. Annabeth didn't feel like smiling. The body of the hellhound disappeared into the ground.

Annabeth turned her attention back to Percy. "You're wounded. Quick, Percy, get in the water." He attempted to argue with her, saying, "I'm okay."

"No, you're not," she added  _Quit being stubborn_ mentally. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy stepped back into the creek. Everyone was watching, interested by Annabeth's outburst.

"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy said, trying (stupidly) to apologize. "I'm sorry." But no one was watching him anymore. They were all staring at something above him, something that made Annabeth want to throw a fit.  _Why do the Fates hate me?_

"Percy," she said, noticing that he hadn't seen it and pointing, "Um…"  _Someone_ had to tell him.

It was a  _trident._ A gods-damned  _trident_ , spinning merrily above his head like it hadn't just completely crushed all of her dreams. "Your father," she said in a daze. "This is  _really_ not good."

"It is determined," said Chiron. Annabeth began to kneel, like everyone else. She was still a bit in shock. How could it be  _Poseidon_?

Percy was obviously confused. "My father?"

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

And… now it was permanent. There was no going back.

Annabeth sighed internally, looking up at Percy with a bit of awe, mixed with annoyance.

It  _had_ to be Poseidon, didn't it?

This was going to be a very  _long_ summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Annabeth, you have NO. IDEA. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my account over on FF.net. I thought I would post it over here. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
